116203-10162014-morning-coffee-post-megaserver-ocalypse-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not really a channel so much as it is a... I dunno how to word it. Sort of an... altered state in the same channel. At least if we're talking about the RP talk on/off/all messages thing. It's kinda weird and typing the whole "{*}" thing is pretty annoying but I think there's addons that make it easier. Maybe Killroy, I haven't looked into its latest settings. Definitely will have to see how much that's gonna be used down the line, though. On another note I don't think I've introduced myself here. Hi! Call me Kolba. I do stuff on Wildstar and have fun with things, though don't get nearly as much RP done as I want. Been lurking the forums since... preorder beta, actually, but haven't had much reason to post. I figured post-megaserver was a good time to, though. As for game stuff, oh yes! It was somewhat jarring seeing everyone around in the megaservers after the last few days of mid/low population in Evindra. But in a good way. It's especially nice to be able to jump in on a Containment R-12 run and have it go insanely quickly with 30+ people tagging along. Pretty invigorating, really. Then to be able to do the Blighthaven events, oh boy! Unfortunately there wasn't a healer to help so I had to give it a shot (Heads up, healing is hard for me) and ultimately I need to learn how to keep track of people better. Aaaaaand it's 4 AM here and I have yet to sleep so I'm definitely gonna check back in when I'm not being a night owl. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I'm going to have to do dailies in a world full of people! It's going to be amazing! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I would love an espresso now! Pretty much this. I am happy with all the activity, I just have to get used to it. On the plus side, the armors for a 'light chest' specifically have 2-3 pages in the AH, early morning. Yesterday, pre-megaservers it had a single item. I am really glad about this. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All this and you never had to sing the doom song :) | |} ---- I showed in my settings! RP was selected for the channels ... :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hahaha. Troll the Troll. Love it. Good morning, party people! I love all the new faces we're already seeing on the forums. Breakfast this morning is a bagel and lox (but I cooked the lox, because I'm a wuss) and Mana From the Gods (aka Chocolate Milk). I didn't have much time to play last night, as Chaide and I had a late dinner with his mother, and then I was trying to get my normal weekend chores done early so I can be on all day for ThaydFest on Saturday. Which, everyone on The Entity (It should be "The". Hmph.) should come and check out this Saturday. Also, if you have a plot (both Dominion and Exile) that you'd like to be judged for some really awesome prizes, you should enter it in the contest before tomorrow. Anyway, I did sign on and give names to all of my toons. Pretty happy with how they turned out. Also finally put down my Meditation Spot and Rock Garden FABKits on Chestnut's plot. I was VERY excited to see that my T4 garden was fixed and that the plants I had lost grew back!! So I planted a bunch more. Hoping that it continue to work. I feel like a bunch of minor bug fixes went in with Megaservers. Some other guildies were exclaiming that "Oh hey, that's new!" or "Oh neat! It's finally working!" Oh, the Daggers also had FIFTEEN FOLKS on last night! Back up towards normal numbers. Tonight I plan on rolling my Draken stalker (still coming up with a name...) to head over to Skullkickers. I do wish that there was an auto-fill feature to make sending mail easier, especially now that we've last names. Sometimes my brain gets ahead of my fingers, and I misspell names. It kept messing me up last night when I was doing my weekly Crafting Bag Cleanout where I send myself crafting mats to the particular crafter that needs them. | |} ---- Oh yeah yeah yeah! | |} ---- Yeah you were so grumpy. My first server was Pergo so, yeah no surprise here! | |} ---- ---- ---- I was on until half past midnight, actually. Go ahead and add my account name; I'm also VicVanMeter there. Or just add Seeger; I begin and end every night on him. Or when you run into Rocio, have him invite you. :D Every single member has invite powers. Just let me know who you are in a mail and I'll promote you out of the intro rank we use to keep people from raiding the bank; Rocio didn't ask to be our RP officer or anything, so he can invite but can't promote. So, breakfast for those with double-barreled surnames... Now that the Megaservers are up and running, I can reveal my character names! I'll also reveal where they came from. Unfortunately, I wasn't comfortable with having people know beforehand in case I got trolled by having someone beat me to my own names. But I got them all, and made a new character! They are, starting with the Exiles: Houngan Seeger: Houngan is actually a title, a voodoo high priest, so I'm getting a kick out of people calling me Houngan instead of Seeger in /z. Seeger, like all my characters, is named partially after a famous poet, in this case Alan Seeger. Herrick RedCoyote (generally written Red Coyote in RP parlance): is named Coyote after the Navajo trickster god (and people smugglers on the south border, as Herrick is a smuggler by trade). The Red part came from pictures of red coyotes I'd seen looking them up. He is named also after Robert Herrick. Jonson Stonemason: I thought of Stonemason as a surname because Jonson is a doctor well known as a field medic for the Granok during the defense of Gnox. He puts stones together! He is named after Ben Jonson. Nightengale Donne (generally the first name is in quotes, since it's a nickname): Nightengale is named for a bird of over 300 songs, and Donne doesn't shut up when he gets going (angry computer nerd). He is named after John Donne. (New Character) Vincent Hawthorne: Is named after both French poet Vincent Voiture and American writer Nathaniel Hawthorne. My remaining Dominion characters I am keeping, and they are: Trajan Spenser (generally prefixed with Lord, as he's a Highbourne): Named after an emperor of Rome and English royalist poet Edmund Spenser. Bishop Audelay: As a member of the church, worshiping the Eldan as the pinnacle master of technology and hoping to become a god himself by following in their footsteps, he uses the title Bishop. He is named after medieval priest and poet John Audelay. I'll see you all in Nexus! Drop me a line if you wanted to join the Saddles and were waiting for the merge! | |} ---- ---- It's all good. Being a GM, random people have very good reasons to contact me! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I knew there had to be a waaay. @_@ *hugs* here take your prize. | |} ---- ---- ---- On the good side...more people..on the bad side...more people rofl. | |} ---- The good outweighs the bad. I just need to learn to cope when bad happens. Rocio copes with trolls by saying: "You're not real. I'm real." Chat scrolling by saying: "Go to my happy place!" And switching tabs. Blessed tabs of the Weave. Lag by: staying the crap out of Academy corner. | |} ---- ---- You should be able to do that. Save it to imgur in its native PNG format and link it from there. The only way it won't link is in an unrecognized format or a .gif. | |} ---- ---- "There were no survivors..." Protostar news | |} ---- "What can I say? I'm a lady-killer." | |} ---- Is it bad my mind went straight to "Rocio the Ripper" rather than what I think you meant...oh dear... I'd expect no less though from Rocio Senpai, all the kawaii waifu wants to be noticed! | |} ---- Unfortunately linking images (like quoting, which I've learned to do by hand) doesn't work if you use Internet Explorer. | |} ---- How about the power to kill a Rowsdower from 200 yards away... with MIND BULLETS!? Q: Why are you using IE? :P | |} ---- It was fun. I just ignored you-know-who, but honestly, if it's people from the once Stormtalon, you may get them being punks when I'm around. Had a few appear in the last week that readily troll whenever I speak out in any channel, in any way. Sorta just roll with it or ignore them. Hah, I caught that. Last night was an amazing blur. Guild chat was hoppin', zone and all other channels were going a wittle bit too fast, even for my taste, to keep up with. I lost a lot of whispers due to the way I have to type out a whole darn name to respond back if my last whisper received was from someone other than who I wanted to whisper. KHT will be updated when there's time, for now, it is working to show you Public Lists with appropriate names as the server syncs up. I had a huge headache from new players going on about how the Visitor isn't work, isn't there an alternative. Well, there is, but people still need to be patient while things settle down or else they're just going to keep getting frustrated. I lost one of my names last night because I didn't know the servers were coming up. Bleh. I wish it'd been a pre-set time instead of a "okay, we're done, servers up now!" type announcement. Then I could have planned accordingly. No big. I did get Kael and two alts their names. One is perfect and shall continue to be my incognito name. The other I'm not much sure I want to reveal, yet. So for now, just Kaelish Brightsky, whom finally got to meet up with Rocio Silverroot -- in a random chance encounter, because I didn't even know he was around. Sorta had my window covering people at the AH, closed it and "Oh heeeey". Last night Nephele got saddled with a bunch of decor for me, I may throw her some more for Friday. A lot of once-Evindra players were throwing around decor and dyes. You loves are awesome. :) Wayticus (name?) gave me the Exile Blue Dye I've been looking for. Meeting all the new faces, eavesdropping on some random Open World RP was very nice. Someone said it best "It's not a matter of the RPers adapting to us, but us adapting to them" as we hung around in Fortune's Ground which had plenty of RPers emoting back and forth. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been busy. Making a sammich for lunch. Running through RP possibilities so I can kick start some stuff for the guild and raise our profile during or after Thaydfest. I'm thinking an IC content run of some kind, hopefully. Unfortunately, I'm the only officer of a growing guild. Just figuring out what I can do with the time I've got at hand. | |} ---- I noticed that Kaelish resisted responding to your question :), but Kaelish's Housing Tour and Neighbor Notes are a good combo for just about anything housing-related, and neither one seems to be having issues with the megaserver. I love that we're seeing new faces! onion bagel + cream cheese + lox = very very happy Vick (might need a towel for the drool...can't help it) Looking forward to meeting your Draken! Try out the addon called MagicMail. It auto-fills as you type names from the guild roster, contacts list, etc. It also fills out the subject line and text if you're just sending items. It also has a "take all" button that's useful if you do a lot of auctioning. A very modest one. :rolleyes: If they ever release the FancyPants suit costume, I demand that Rocio's be purple (or white) with a matching wide brim hat. Feather optional, but strongly recommended. B) | |} ---- ---- ---- I kinda figured. I'll promote any addon that works well, especially if the person is still putting effort into maintaining it. So, continued kudos for that. I think I have something like 41 addons installed. I'm a mod addict. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Ahhhh how detailed? Most of her info is on my tumblr. What specifically do you want? I can pull it from gdocs. And you want a bio to know about her or do you wanna learn about her IC? Pretty sure not all RPers are gonna go with the gist I had on Stormtalon for her. | |} ---- Yeah, I'm going to buy bagels and cream cheese and lox and capers at the store this weekend and bask in the gloriousness of amazing breakfasts I wish I'd found out about sooner. Also, you are a godsend for letting me know about this addon. I really wish I'd known about it earlier. I do SO. MUCH. AUCTIONING. I looked at Visitor, I went,"I don't need that". Yeah... I do need a housing addon. So, I will ALSO be downloading NN and KHT when I get home. ;) YAY NEW ADDONS! Guuhhh, can today be over already so I can go home, cook dinner, and play WS? *fidgets* | |} ---- Especially since you're one of the housing judges for Lifestyles of Nexus ;) | |} ---- You'd be surprised. Can you link it please? I cant find it? I can't type and talk either | |} ---- Hmm...I did a long write-up of addons that I liked for my Warbringer guild...I wonder if I still have access to their website. I could copy/paste it. | |} ---- Apparently it's too cold to type properly. Give me a few. | |} ---- ---- I would be interested in reading it, if you can get to it. I need to take a look at my addons and get some new ones. I think I have 7(?) installed. This weekend I will be able to sit down and really concentrate on WildStar. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry Kaelish, but this made me laugh :lol: Do you know who it is? | |} ---- LoL Yes, but I worry moreso if others decide to jump in on this. It'll be very, very confusing and slightly shady. | |} ---- Careful, someone might X Rocio or Rocio X you now. lol It's mostly all good, it'll only be a problem if a less lovely person gets on board with this type of griefing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or broadcast the fact to those on the forums that it's definitely not me unless they see Kaelish Brightsky. :D If I'm going to troll, I'll do it on my name. Plus, there's no reason for me to make multiple Kaels! | |} ---- ---- I will cut you... | |} ---- In EVE Online, a game where scams are sometimes considered to be a form of gameplay, there were several incidents where people would make characters with names almost exactly like some well-known player, and then try to pretend they were that player. I've also seen this sort of thing happen in other games as well. So for example, my character name is Nephele Veridian. There's very little preventing someone from making Nephele Viredian and then trying to pretend they're me. In most games (I think including Wildstar) this sort of thing is an EULA/TOS violation and will get someone banned if reported, but it's still something that happens. Thankfully most of my friends and guildmates are smart enough not to get fooled, but this is a danger that exists in all online games. It just got a little bit easier now that name uniqueness is determined by the combination of first name + last name. | |} ---- ---- Well, that's better than the Miley Cyrus one I saw last night. | |} ---- I had issues in WoW with someone impersonating me. I had an alt named Kelin. They did one named Kellin and went around saying/doing horrible things that I would never do. They even went as far as trying to cyber with my hubby while he was playing. Thankfully, he knew it wasn't me, as I was sitting right next to him. So yes it can get worse. Just have to be on the look out for asshats. | |} ---- ---- I need to know, now. Though I did see a "Doctor Whom" and giggled a little bit. I hope they got their keister banned. | |} ---- It was hilarious, point made. :P I realized rather belatedly you were not, in fact, the other person as they had logged back into their main. Still. Amusing none the less. | |} ---- ---- *hugs Kaelish and puts up a "no trolling" sign* :< No trollie. | |} ---- Aw, it's okay. *comforting pat* Been trolled across numerous games now. :) They're less inclined to do it if you laugh it off. Also? Dragging my heels on Kael's bio. >.> We'll blame Reconditioned for now. | |} ---- I just rolled my eyes. She is not a good role model. Now I would have giggled at Doctor Whom, too. I did see a Capt FancyPants that made me giggle. Yeah they did get banned, made my day lol Welcome back!! I, personally, think the game is going to be much better and feel more alive. At least for me :) | |} ---- I will not be outdone. I hope to maybe recruiting folks tonight in Thayd. I'll stay IC so probably will get trolled but... it's for a good cause. | |} ---- I may sit around and watch then. | |} ---- I like Rocio's style of using public events to recruit. He's a natural born preacher. The past two in the Godwood were great, but he's gotten a bit more radical.since then. | |} ---- S'long as he doesn't cause mayhem while she's around. :P Else. | |} ---- ---- That was the image I had in my head from your convo earlier in this thread. It just stuck. | |} ---- I can't envision Rocio being shy around her... though she totally overlooked him flirting with her yesterday. She misses Icelus, obviously. :P | |} ---- Awww! Don't you just hate it when that happens? :) | |} ---- Yes! lol | |} ---- Well, it took about 1.5 hours, but I redid the list and posted it to the Skullkickers website. You don't have to be logged in to read the thread. Vick's Addon List I just wish we could get our members to use the website more. | |} ---- Thank you Vick! You are a doll :) I will read it tonight at home so I can bookmark the page for future reference. | |} ---- Thank you for the list! I plan on checking it later when I get home. Also, we're having the same issue. Actualy getting folks to use the website more. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks Vick! | |} ---- I am so looking forward to ThaydFest on Saturday. It is going to be lots of fun, even if I just stand around and watch you all :) | |} ---- Lemme know if you need a healer. | |} ---- You are required to at least participate in a raffle, if nothing else ;) | |} ---- I plan to, but I think recruiting will be the focus for a little while. | |} ---- Okay, you twisted my arm to jump in and not be a fly on the wall lurking :P That's a catch 22 right there. At least in my mind it is. You want people to use the website, but are not requiring them to post something on the website prior to being invited or after they are invited (like an hello I am ___ post)? I know recruitment needs to be a focus. I just don't understand why you are not utilizing your website from the very beginning of the recruitment process. I guess I am so used to it being a requirement for the guilds I have been in, that it confuses me when others don't do that. | |} ---- ---- In the Daggers we do the following to encourage website use: We have a hard rule on signups for veteran mode runs and (eventually) raids. If you don't sign up on the website, you don't go. We periodically run in-guild contests via the website. Right now we have a contest going to redesign our guild holomark. We try to post useful things. I have a crafted armor gallery, for example, that people can use for seeing what things look like. We also try to do in-character "after-action reports" on some of our dungeon runs, and we have an entire thread where people are sharing their drawings and artwork with each other. | |} ---- ---- Your point is valid, and I've had the same experience with most guilds at least requiring an introduction post on their website. But, for me, having warm bodies in-game is far more important than the website. With that said, I think recruitment and encouraging more activity on the website is going to go mostly hand-in-hand. Skullkickers is more casual than any guild I've been in before (as an example, not having to log in to read everything on our forums), and it functions more as an impromptu group of friends playing the same game than it does as an organized guild. Changing that into something with a little more active or structured participation is going to change the dynamic of the guild somewhat. I'm also newer than just about everyone else in the guild, so I'm hesitant to make changes. Although I suppose as one of the officers I have the right to at least make suggestions and see what the response is. | |} ---- ---- ---- Cheqaut Thedek? :) | |} ---- I will CUT you! | |} ---- It used to be that people loved a private forums to call home. Not sure what happened there but I for one miss it. As to making changes.......well the grey hairs probably won't bite you. lol, Use the tools you have put up votes or requests for input on the forum (not this one) and make sure you direct people there from in game to the forums. You can use the guild message of the day in game. The big thing is training the members, if that makes any sense. | |} ---- It does make sense. I actually put a message about the addon list that I rewrote earlier today in our MotD earlier tonight, so hopefully that'll entice a couple people to revisit the forums. :) | |} ---- Saw that when I jumped on for a moment before running off to dinner. | |} ---- ---- ----